


Kiss

by shewearsglasses



Series: The Amazing Spider-Gwen [2]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Edge of Spider-Verse, Marvel, Spider-Gwen (Comics), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gwen Doesn't Die, Alternate Universe - Gwen Gets Bitten, Alternate Universe - Spiderman Fusion, Awesome Gwen, Crime Fighting, Edge of Spider-Verse - Freeform, F/M, First Kiss, Flirting, Friendship, Male-Female Friendship, Minor Peter Parker/Wade Wilson, Platonic Kissing, Tacos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-22
Updated: 2014-06-22
Packaged: 2018-02-05 17:31:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1826401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shewearsglasses/pseuds/shewearsglasses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was one kiss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> I will literally never be over Gwen Stacy.

There was a kiss. Just one though. And it was before Wade ever burst into her apartment and discovered the love of his life—also known as her roommate, Peter Parker.

They were seated with their legs dangled from a roof, eating the tacos Wade had bought for them after he’d lost the bet—he thought he could beat her at an arm-wrestling contest, but for as much muscle as he had on her, Gwen had physics on her side and she took him down easily.

Their masks were peeled up so they could eat, but no further than the nose, because there were still pedestrians nearby and it wouldn’t do well to alert the presses that Spider-Woman was actually a twenty-one year old blonde paying her way through grad school.

Wade stopped chewing and eyed Gwen. She froze in the process of bringing the taco to her mouth and turned to him, “What?”

“You’ve got great lips,” he said.

Gwen’s mouth twitched and she made a mental note to wear that new magenta lip-stain more often. “Thanks?” She said, and bit into her taco. She chewed thoughtfully, still turned to face Wade who was watching her lips with—interest? He had pretty nice lips too, to be honest. They were chapped, and there was a white scar edging into the right corner, but they were nice. The bottom lip was fuller than the top, and when his tongue flicked out to lick his lips dry, her mouth froze in the process of chewing.

Oh god. It was November in New York City, why was she experiencing a hot flash? She set her taco down, and shifted closer to Wade. He seemed to notice, because he leaned in just a bit, his left arm resituating itself to press into the ground just behind her. Their shoulders brushed together, and oh god oh god—she moved a mere centimeter why were their faces so close together? She swallowed.

And yet, despite her inner-panic, she was the one to lean forward the final inch and close the distance between their mouths.

It was gentle, and when Wade licked his way into her mouth to deepen the kiss, he tasted like hot sauce and mint? She almost moaned when he did this thing with his tongue and—she pulled away. They stared at each other for a second in silence, and then simultaneously burst out laughing.

“No,” Gwen said between laughs, “Just no.”

“Never again,” Wade agreed, grinning at her and nudging her with his shoulder. He picked his taco back up, “Good kisser though.”

“Thanks,” Gwen said, and she pulled her legs into a cross-legged position. She swallowed the remainder of her taco before saying, “You too.”

“Practice makes perfect,” he said and leered at her.

She rolled her eyes.


End file.
